H2O Just Add Water: The End 2
by h2o42
Summary: Cleo, Rikki, Zane, Lewis, and Phoebe are caught in the zombie apocalypse. With new enimies, new challenges, and the best version yet – comes a whole new adventure of H2O: Just Add Water: The End.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with a sequal to H2O: Just Add Water The End. I've improved with writing a lot since then – so I hope this series comes back better than ever! If you haven't read the first one, it's fine to read this one first. SPOILER FOR THE FIRST INSTALLMENT: All you need to know is Emma died, (shot by we have no idea) and they found a girl around the age of 9 that they are now taking care of. (Name is Phoebe) She also feel into the moonpool and became a mermaid. We have yet to find out her powers. END OF SPOILERS. WARNING: If you're not OK with characters dying and such,LEAVE. Last time I got tons of negetive reviews for Emma dying (it was part of the story!) Sorry for the long intro! Enjoy :)

Cleo's POV:

"I found some expired chips in a bag," I called out to the rest of the group. We had come back to the mainland to find some more food, after we fought off a crowd of walkers. All we have left now is the bag of chips I found, and a few granola bars.

"Great," Lewis responded. "All I've found is empty shelves."

We had come to a small grocery store that I didn't even know existed, and it had been cleaned out pretty well. Everything in this area must already be searched and scavenged, if this small shop is almost empty.

I looked around for more food, and I saw a walker trapped under a fallen shelf. It was reaching out for my legs, and I backed up from the awful sight. It only had one arm – the other was torn off and laid on the floor not to far away. I quickly walked away from the horrible scene, wondering if this is what the world was like now. Will this be my life? Fighting off the dead, seeing horrible things that I'd always thought only existed in movies, getting used to it all? I couldn't let it happen. I wouldn't let it happen.

After finishing our searching in the store, we gathering all our findings.

"OK, we've got a family size bag of chips, can of beans, package of Twinkies, and a few boxes of microwaveable popcorn." Lewis listed.

"I can't believe we found 5 boxes of microwaveable popcorn," Phoebe stated happily.

"No one else could've used it, it's lucky that Rikki's powers can heat them." Zane gave his one positive statement in a while. Rikki nodded, thinking.

"I think I saw another shop earlier, I'm gonna go check it out," Rikki told us.

"OK, we'll take one last look around here," I called out to her, as she headed out the door.

Rikki's POV:

I left the group to check on a nearby shop. I searched around, not finding a thing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a note attached to the wall with scotch tape. I ripped it off, and read the faded red ink; Rikki, I've stayed in this shop, living here for a while. I tried to find you, hoping you stayed in the area. I eventually had to leave, with a group that says they have shelter, food, and people. If you see this, we're headed into a small town called Gula. I've left a map in a box below this note, along with some food. - Dad

I dropped the note, and ripped open the box. Inside, just like he'd said, there was a map, a few bags of pretzel chips, and a box of cereal. I wondered how this box was left un-scavenged. I felt upset, my Dad was so close to us all this time, and I had no clue. If we had come here sooner, I could've found him. Remembering what I had just found, I picked up the box, and ran back to the group. I burst in the doors,

"My dad! He left a note!" I rushed out.

"What?" Cleo asked. "Slow down."

"My dad left a note," I took a breath. "It said where he was, and he left a map with some food."

"Rikki, that's great," Zane told me,

"Where is he?" Lewis asked.

"In a small town called Gula, it's just near where the city sign is, welcoming you in." I informed Lewis.

"What are we waiting for?" Cleo exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute," Lewis bored me. "Are we sure this is the right thing to do?"

I shot him a look, and so did Cleo. He frowned and eventually gave in.

"Alright," He whined. "Whatever."

"Alright! Let's get going. We're wasting daylight." I beamed.

We gathered all of our things, and set off in the direction the map indicated. I really hoped that we could find my dad, anything good at all would be nice for a change in this world. I didn't want to give up hope that things would get better. What else was there to live for? All we'd had for weeks was food and water. Survival. That just wasn't enough for me. At least I hoped it wouldn't be.

Phoebe's POV:

The sun was brightly shining, making it extremely hot. I followed Rikki, she was looking at the map, turning in different directions. I wished I could find my Mom and Dad, I missed them a lot. We used to always watch a movie with popcorn on Saturday, and today was Saturday. No movie, no popcorn, no parents. Everything felt so wrong. I was happy that Cleo had found me and brought me back to the group. Without them, I'd still be trapped in that emergency room fighting off walkers with broken brooms.

I mindlessly followed the group, lost in my own thoughts. I didn't even notice them start to argue.

"We have no water – we ran out before we left and now there's no more nearby water for Cleo to expand! We have to go and check," Lewis told Rikki.

"No way! We're not wasting any more time," Rikki replied.

Lewis rolled his eyes, "That's ridiculous, we'll die without water and this could be our only chance to get any!"

"You're the science guru, you figure it out!"

"I'm smart – not a miracle worker," Lewis mocked.

"Whatever, we're not going in there," Rikki told Lewis.

"Who says?"

"I do," Rikki folded her arms.

"Well, I'm going in," Lewis replied.

"I'm sorry Rikki, I'm going to have to go with Lewis on this one. I know how much finding your dad means to you, but we need water, and soon," Cleo cautiously told Rikki.

"Go where you want, I'm staying here," Rikki warned.

"Fine," Lewis walked off. Cleo followed him, giving Rikki an apologetic look.

Zane stood next to Rikki, "Are you sure this is what you want to do? You know we need water."

"Are you on my side, or theirs?" Rikki angrily replied.

I stood akwardly inbetween their fight, like I had been for the past 5 minutes. Was this what it was always like?

-You have nooo idea Phoebe. Please leave a review with any tips or favorite/least favorite parts of the story! Hope you're enjoying the story so far – next one coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I'll try and update more... sorry about this being REALLY late. I'm really bad about that :/ Anyways, this chapter is pretty sad – so skip if you're not up for it! Thanks :)

PHEOBE'S POV:

I tried to figure a way out of the situation. I was literally stuck inbewtween a fight. Should I follow Cleo inside – or would that make Rikki angry at me? I wasn't really sure what to do. Luckily Cleo saved me, before I had to make a quick decision.

"Phoebe – you stay here, OK? We'll be out in a minute."

I nodded my head, trying not to be any trouble. I'd always been a little shy – and being around a bunch of strangers fighting wasn't really hepling. I wanted to become a more important member of the group, try and do things that made me helpful instead of someone else to take care of. I decided I'd figure that one out later. I just couldn't stand being useless.

"C'mon Rikki. We need to go inside and help. I know you want to find your dad, but this fight is getting stupid," Zane told Rikki. I was actually surprised. Zane seemed more helpful then his usual self. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I felt a little guilty for assuming he was that way – I'd just always thought of him like that. Rikki sighed, and replied,

"I guess you're right. I know we need the water, but we're doing it **quickly**_**.**_"

"That could be arranged," Zane replied.

Rikki and him walked over to Cleo and Lewis, Zane striking up the conversation.

"Ok, we've all agreed that we need to get the water. But how? How do we know the place isn't full of walkers?"

"Good question," Lewis replied. "I looked in through a couple of the windows, and the place seems empty. We should be able to take a few if they come our way."

"Sounds good to me," Cleo nodded. "Rikki and I can look for any more supplies, and you guys can get the water?"

"Yep," Zane replied.

The four of them walked into the building, and I waited for them to return outside.

Rikki's POV:

Cleo and I walked into the building, and headed down the "grocery" isle. The only thing on the selves were things that could expire quickly – which epxplains why they were left there. I scanned the isles for anything useful. All I saw was greek yogurt and eggs. The eggs had an... eggy smell to them. Cleo called out from behind me, holding up an item.

"I found a box of fruit snacks!"

"Great!" I replied, happy that we'd found _something_ . Somehow that reminded me of the old world. Before I would've turned away _Scooby Doo Mixed Berry Fruit Snacks _in a heartbeat – much less slapped anyone who would've offered them. I guess it showed me how the world had changed. I thought I was unlucky before! I would do anything to have the luxury of choosing what I wanted to eat again. Or the luxury of coming home to the people I cared about.

We manged to salvage some bandage wrap, hydrogen poroxide, and bread after that. We walked outside of the door, and waited for Zane and Lewis to come out.

CLEO'S POV:

It had been 20 minutes – surley they would've been out by then? After a even longer wait with the sun beating down on us, Zane emerged from the building with a far-away stare.

"Where's Lewis?" I asked, and he looked at me. I knew.

"No," I replied. "This isn't happening..."

"I'm sorry Cle - " He tried to reply.

"H-H- ow did he? I thought it was clear," I choked through my words.

"Walkers came in a crowd... they got him when he wasn't watching," Zane quietly replied, still holding his far-away stare.

I sunk to the hard ground. I sobbed. I cried and wondered what was left for me in this world. They must've let me cry on the ground, scraping my knees on the cemenet for about an hour, when Rikki spoke up. She looked at me all misty – eyed.

"Cleo?" She asked.

I looked up at her.

"We should go now." She helped me up, and I mindlessly walked along drowning in my own sorrow.

ZANE'S POV:

Sure I felt bad for the guy. But it had to be done.

Ooooooooh – clifhanger! Leave a review! I love reading them :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've started updating on my fan page again so I'm going start updating here again too! I broke my wrist – so it might take a little longer to type these out. But I hope some of you guys are still interested in reading! Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time!

Lewis' POV:

I stumbled out of the building, walker blood and guts smeared all over me. I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath, dropping the axe I'd been holding. I heard a growling noise from around the corner. I jumped away from the wall and picked up my axe, checking carefully for the nearby walker. I was so worn out from fighting the heard of walkers inside, I didn't know if I could take another swing. I fled from the area and looked for somewhere to hide. I found a mound of dirt and rocks by the road and hid behind it, still trying to catch my breath. I replayed the events of the last 20 minutes in my head.

20 MINUTES EARLIER:

"Hey – I think I see some water bottles over there," I told Zane, as we searched up up and down the aisles for water – or anything else that could come in handy really. Zane seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts ("Like usual," I silently thought to myself.) so I waved in front of his face.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" I asked in an annoyed tone, rolling my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," He replied "Don't put your hands in my face!"

"I'll do whatever I want when you're putting us in danger," I challenged.

"I'm not putting us in danger." He contradicted. "I'm being more useful than you on your best day!"

"Zane, all you _ever _do is sit around here and -" I was cut off by the sound of approaching walkers. We stopped arguing and hid behind a shelf. Staying low, we made our way to the next isle, which was covered in walkers. They reached out their rotting arms and long, dirty nails trying to grab us. We tried to run, but the paths were blocked. Zane looked at me as if a light bulb in his head suddenly lit up.

"What!?" I franticly yelled over the noise, trying to get an explanation.

"Sorry, but this is just how it's gotta be," He remarked, and left me feeling completely confused.

Zane shoved me backwards towards the crowd of walkers and made a run for, flinging open the door and rushing out. He left me completely surrounded and helpless.

"ZANE!" I tried to yell after him. "COME BACK! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE."

The walkers inched closer and closer, grabbing at me. I ducked beneath their hands and avoided getting scratched somehow. I flopped to the floor, crawling along to find anything sharp I could use. As their feet shuffled closer and closer I got more desperate. Beads of sweat started to form on my face as I realized I couldn't find anything. A walker got close enough to grab for my leg, and hold onto it. Violently shaking my leg, I tried to wriggle free from the walkers tight hold. It was use, the walkers grip was too strong. I spotted an axe just out of my reach laying on the tile, I reached as far as I could. I stretched out my arm until my muscles burned, but I just couldn't get to it. Turning back around I stomped on the creature's outstretched arm, causing it to come off. I hoped that since the walkers were rotting they'd come apart easier than a human. I raced away from the crowd, stumbling over to just barley grab the axe before the walkers caught up to me. After killing few walkers, I made my way to the door. I stumbled out light-headed and covered in walker blood.

PRESENT TIME:

I knew Zane was a complete jerk, but I didn't think he'd try to sacrifice me to save himself! That's not who he is. He comes off rude,(and acts that way about 50% of the time) but I always knew that deep down (very deep) he was a good guy, with good intentions. Or at last he _was_. I guess this world changed some people. I guess this world changed me too.

I already hadn't slept in days, and killing the walkers had finished me off. I slowly slipped out of consciousness, whether I liked it or not.

I woke about about 3 hours later and shot up to my feet. There was no way I could catch up to my friends. (who most likely thought I was dead.) I decided to start walking in the direction we planned, deciding that they had to stop to sleep one day, and that I'd catch up with them eventually. The problem was staying alive by myself until then.

ZANE'S POV:

The guilt ate away at me. Had I really done it? Did I actually _leave _Lewis as bait so I could get out? So many thoughts were racing through me, I couldn't contain it. Why'd I have to leave him there? I looked at Cleo. Her eyes were puffy, and she had a faraway stare. I knew it was all my fault. I just couldn't get his voice out of my head. '_don't leave me here!_' It just kept shouting at me over and over again.

"_Should I tell Rikki_?" I wondered to myself. I decided against it. I could hardly believe I'd done it – so how would _she _take it? Lewis was gone, he was dead. It was all my fault, and I'd never forgive myself. For what I did to him, Cleo, Rikki, and how selfish I'd been. I wished I could take it back more than anything, but I couldn't, and I'd just have to live with it.

Sorry if this chapter was boring!(all of them are actually I still don't know why people are reading this I'm literally making it up as I go along.) Leave a review and tell me what you thought! If anyone has an instagram and wants a shoutout on my fanpage ( h2ojaw_official) leave a review telling me your favorite and least favorite part of this chapter! (be sure to leave your username) thanks guys!

- h2o42


End file.
